


Larry is a Mixtape

by Moonlight_lalalo



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_lalalo/pseuds/Moonlight_lalalo
Summary: Harry es un chico de solo 15 años que ama la lectura y su libro favorito es "Love is a Mixtape".Louis es un joven de 17 años. El, su madre Jay, y sus cuatro hermanas tuvieron que mudarse a Holmes Chapel.
Kudos: 1





	Larry is a Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera fanfic que escribo. Así que espero les guste :-)(-:

"Larry is a Mixtape"

Harry es un chico de solo 15 años que ama la lectura y su libro favorito es "Love is a Mixtape". 

Harry vive en Holmes Chapel, junto con su madre Anne y su hermana Gemma. Él suele pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre leyendo, el reto escribiendo o ayudando a su madre y hermana en lo que necesiten. 

Así que ahora se encuentra yendo hacia la biblioteca en busca de su libro preferido por milésima vez. Cuando entra saluda a la bibliotecaria por su nombre el cual es Míriam, pues ya se conocen desde unos cuantos años atrás. Desde que el rizado descubrió su amor por la lectura. 

Pará cuando el ojiverde está apuntó de tomar el libro; el cual para su mala suerte o tal vez buena suerte solo hay un ejemplar en la biblioteca. Su mano se topa con otra mano.

Tan delicada...

-❀-❀-❀-❀-❀-❀-❀-❀-❀-❀-❀-❀-❀-❀-

Louis William Tomlinson. Louis es un joven de 17, él, su madre y sus 4 hermanas tuvieron que mudarse a Holmes Chapel. Pero tampoco es como si le afecte mucho porque a decir verdad, en Doncaster no era muy social. Él realmente prefería tocar la guitarra o cuidar a sus hermanas, aunque lo que más amaba era leer y soñaba con encontrar a alguien que lo amé y él amé al igual que en su libro favorito "Love is a Mixtape".

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier critica constructiva la agradezco.  
> Pd: Que pases buen día/tarde/noche/madrugada o lo que sea.♡


End file.
